


Sunday Morning

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Kakashi never knew sleeping with another person would be so difficult.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth day, sixth prompt: late. And it's another canon :P

Sleeping with another person was a struggle. Or, at least, Kakashi had a hard time trying to figure out how to sleep in the same bed as someone at first.

He’d been single for most of his adult life and everything before that and even if he had a one-night stand, they never stayed until morning. There had been one person in the past who he had dated for a few months who hadn’t wanted to stay either, so he was fresh out of luck and knowledge when it came to preparing for what sleeping next to someone was like.

After all, he had a comfy, large bed that he could stretch out into. It consumed him at night and it felt so welcoming after a long mission. He had bought it a few years back after learning the hard way that sometimes it was okay to throw away things, including blood-stained old reliable. But then he fell in love with the feeling of having something under him that didn’t fight him in his sleep. He could honestly say that his bed was his most prized possession shortly after his rice cooker.

Every night since bringing it home had been a restful, welcoming sleep that lasted probably too long. The blankets had always been tucked up happily to his chin and he’d find them in the morning caught around one of his shoulders and between his legs, the comfiest of ways to sleep.

But everything changed one night after dinner. Because he just so happened to fall in love that night. He also realized that he didn’t want Iruka to leave after they finished fooling around. At the ripe age of thirty-five, Kakashi all in one night found that he could have so much affection for one person… And yet hate them with a passion.

Okay, he loved Iruka immensely and didn’t regret confessing at all but the hopes and expectations he had of sleeping in a bed with someone were all dashed. Because Iruka was a hugger. He liked to wrap his arms around things in his sleep and squeeze them like a boa constrictor until their stuffing came out. He may not have actually been squeezing at all but to Kakashi who had never slept with another person in his life, it felt like a trap. A horrible, horrible trap.

He was a bunny in the woods, caught with its foot in a rope trap. Instead of a rope and bunny though, it was an arm and he was a grown ninja.

But it wasn’t Iruka’s fault. His sweet teacher would try to stay on his side of the bed, in his own space but would inevitably roll his way over during the night to the warmest part of the bed which was Kakashi’s exposed back. Some nights, they’d both wake up when Kakashi shot up in surprise at the feeling. They would both groan and Iruka would apologize but Kakashi wouldn’t say anything. He’d just grumpily grab Iruka’s arm and pull him in closer so that at least one of them could sleep that night. But it wasn't usually him.

No, he would be drowsy with sleep, on the brink of the abyss and still unable to fall asleep now that all the nerves on his body were fired up and wiggling out of pure discomfort of being touched. But it had become part of his routine to fall asleep uncomfortable.

A usual night’s sleep now that they had started going steady consisted of either supper then relaxing or supper than sex before they dropped into bed for sleep. If it was the former, Kakashi would stare across the room for a few dozen minutes before dozing off and waking up multiple times in the middle of the night to the uncomfortable pressure on his back and the itch to get up and away. And then he’d somehow drift off again. If it was the later, he’d immediately fall asleep and only have the chance of waking up at the wrong time.

He usually tried for the sex route once a night, just to see if Iruka was down and sometimes he’d be lucky.

It wasn’t that Iruka didn’t notice though.

“Do you want me to just go home?” Face fraught with worry, he could see the dark circles under Kakashi’s eyes.

“Move in with me.”

“Eh?”

A normal person would have thought him odd for complaining so much about his lack of sleep while simultaneously pushing himself deeper into his own hole.

He had a very good reason for that.

Amongst all the horrible nights of sleep and sometimes not so bad ones, there were nights that shone like beacons, lighting the rest.

The sleep would be perfect, absent of sudden wake-ups and the whole-body uncomfortable paralysis. There was warmth, soothing and gentle as he slowly came to consciousness. A body was pressed up against him, but it wasn't holding him hostage or pulling him in. It was just warm and steady. And he was in pure bliss.

Eventually, the call from the other side of the bed had him glancing over to find a familiar back, scarred but inviting and calling his name. These easy Sunday mornings, he got the opportunity to choose how he wanted to wake up and he always chose to roll over. Instead of him, Iruka was still asleep, snuggled around his own blanket that he'd bought to give Kakashi some space. His hair was curled and wild from the pillow. His breathing soft. His side of the bed warm and calm. It was the perfect invitation.

Kakashi reached over, knowing it wouldn't wake his husband at all, and slid an arm around to pull the warm body up against him. Their legs tangled together, his nose found the smell of Iruka's shampoo in dark locks and his arm willingly slid across Iruka's chest and into his grasp.

"Mmmn," Was all he got in return and Kakashi found himself drifting off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Day six! One more KakaIru Week prompt and then Kakashi's birthday right after! :D


End file.
